Dylan or Bunnies
by darco
Summary: A Darco version of Marco's scenes in the conclusion episode of Death or Glory. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A Darco version of Marco's scenes in "Death or Glory, Part 2." I took some scenes out, and changed others..This is in Marco's POV, until the last section. Read & review!

* * *

"Ready for the Chuck Klosterman talk?" Jesse asked Ellie, entering the front door.

"I can't think of a better way to procrastinate." Ellie replied, smiling at Jesse.

I spinned in my chair around toward the couple.

"Oh, well, that sounds cool. You guys got an extra ticket?" I asked, sort of inviting myself.

Jesse and Ellie grew silent for a second.

"Actually, it's free, but.." Jesse said, looking at Ellie.

Ellie looked back at me, apologetic.

"It's okay. You guys can go ahead." I said, looking back at my Sudoku book. "I want to finish this."

"Huh," I sighed, as Ellie and Jesse left. "What's a three letter word for 7, 8, 9!"

"Ok," Griffin appeared, as I looked up. "Going to a sound clash tonight. Going to be an abundance of ladies there. Which shirt?" Griffin asked, holding two shirts in front of me. Why was he asking me this? Seriously, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I am a built-in fashionista.

I looked back at Griffin. "Wrong roommate. Paige is the one with the fashion connections."

"Yeah, but you've got all the style," Griffin told me.

"Well," I said, looking at the shirts. "That one," pointing to the black shirt. "The one looks like you're trying too hard," pointing to the white shirt.

"But I am trying hard," Griffin said, looking at the shirts.

"Yeah, but that one says your confident," I told him, motioning towards the shirt. "Yet, vulnerable, see?"

"Ooh," Griffin said. "You're good. If this works, I owe you a salad."

"I'll hold you to that," I told him, as Griffin walked away.

"Hey," Griffin said, coming back down the stairs. "What are you doing tonight?"

I looked at him, puzzled. "Not much. Working on my Sudoki."

"Never really figured you for the martial arts type. Um..you should come. I could always use a wingman."

"Really?" I paused. "Nah. I wouldn't want to cramp your style."

"Are you kidding? Gay dudes are chick bait. And if the fish aren't biting, we could always hang out, right?" Griffin continued up the stairs.

_Chick bait? Huh?_

I'm still not sure why we got another roommate. One of Ellie's cost-cutting methods or her way of getting my mind of Dylan. I was still pretty peeved that she indirectly forced me to make a break from Dylan. I really didn't want to break up with Dylan, I still love Dylan. But the long-distance was starting to have its toll on me. I guess it was best, but I wasn't happy about it either.

* * *

I put my coffee mug in the sink to clean it. It was my favorite coffee mug. I rarely used anything else. Dylan had got it for me before we moved in. He knew how grumpy I was without my coffee. 

"I'm late," Griffin said, walking past Paige and Ellie. "Marco, how do I look?" I looked up at Griffin.

"Perf. Bang on," I said, pointing to Griffin's outfit.

"Yay," Griffin said, leaving out the door.

I turned on the faucet, starting to clean my favorite coffee mug. "Oh, last night, actually, we had the most killer time. Him and I, we-"

"Uh huh," Paige interrupted, looking bored.

"I like him," I said. "As a friend."

"And does your _friend_ know that you're in like with him?" Paige asked.

"What????" I asked, flabbergasted. Where do they even get these ideas? He was cute for a straight guy, I guess, but I wasn't looking at anyone like that. Though the girls didn't know it, I still deeply missed Dylan. I had toned it completely off for the sake of appearances.

"First, you hang out with Eric, even though you the two of you are going nowhere. And now not even gay Griffin?" Ellie said, walking closer to me. "Man, you really can't be alone, can you?"

I scoffed. "That is not true," pointing towards Ellie. Geez. I know I can be a little clingy when I get lonely, but come on, El.

"It's just that sometimes, Marco, you can get a little intense." Paige said, as Ellie nodded in agreement.

"I can't help it. I'm a people person." I told the girls.

"Maybe you should get a pet," Ellie pitched in.

"Oh, well that's really funny, El. Hilarr!" I exclaimed, getting tired of Ellie's ideas.

"Sorry," Ellie said, quietly. "I'll back off."

I went back to my cup.

"There is nothing wrong with you and Griffin being friends," Paige said, picking up a piece of paper from the table. "From one stylist to another, maybe you guys should check this out." I turned around, drying my coffee cup, to face Paige, as she handed me a piece of paper. "Came into work, it's a huge sale."

I took it from her, looking at Paige. _What the fuck?_

* * *

I had asked Griffin to go to the sale that Paige showed me earlier that day. He bailed. Which was fine, I didn't really care. I was just tired of being bored and lonely. 

Maybe I should get a pet. Bunnies are cute. I opened my laptop and searched for rabbits in Google. Hmm, how to care for your rabbits. Aw, they're so cute.

Griffin walked in. "How was the sale?" I closed my laptop.

"I didn't go."

"Because of me?" Griffin asked. "Sorry, dude. This girl called. You know how it is."

"Well," I said, turning the chair around to face him. "How is it, exactly?"

"This girl called. Come on, you don't get it? Must be the gay thing," Griffin said, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, really? Is the _gay thing_ going to be a problem?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm just saying maybe we need to re-think the living situation around here."

"Look, I'm sorry I bailed, but I did leave a note." Griffin scoffed. "What's this all about?"

"It's about building a relationship."

Griffin laughed in disbelief. "It's not a relationship, Marco. You're just my roommate." Griffin looked at me weirdly, walking up the stairs.

What in the hell was that? Did I really say relationship? I really didn't know what was going on with me. I climbed up the stairs to my room. Puzzle books were everywhere. I got pretty bored these days, so I did puzzles. I finished my schoolwork fairly quickly these days. I was left with sleep, boredom, and puzzles.

I laid on my bed. I got my phone out. I scrolled down to Dylan's number, just to look at it. He hadn't called since we had that talk, nor do I expect him to. I just hoped that if and when he did come back, he would still want to be with me.

* * *

"Marco, is that you?" Paige asked me, as I came in from studying the next night. "Where's Ellie? Still cheating on you with her boyfriend?"

I laughed, as I entered my room. "Two nights and counting."

"And what about Griffin?" Paige asked from the hall.

"He met a new girl," I waved my hand, nonchalantly at her, where she stood at my doorway.

"God, poor you. Between my job and everyone else's love lives--" She said, coming into my room.

"It's cool. I mean, you've adjusted to you know, life post-Alex." I told her, sitting on my bed.

"Uh, the last thing I need right now is a relationship," She said, sitting next to me. I took my shoes off a laid down on my bed. She sat next to me, looking at me, as I closed my eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling her eyes on me.

"You okay, hon?"

I opened my eyes slightly. I shrugged.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Marco. I'm not Ellie." Paige said.

"I know." I stated.

"I don't know why you had to do a break or whatever you did." Paige wondered. "Was it just to shut Ellie up?"

"Some. The long-distance was hard, and I guess it just felt better if we were on a break while he was over there. I didn't want to. But the long-distance wasn't working exactly, and.."

Paige stroke my hair, as I leaned down on my pillow. I was pretty tired. From everything, really. From Ellie's bitching at me all the time, to pretend not to be lonely, to pretend to not miss Dylan.

"Well, just so you know, you and Dyl?" Paige said. "Won't ever be over."

"Hmm," I said. "I'm going to rest my eyes ok,..could you just sit with me for a little bit?"

"Sure, hon."

* * *

I had sat with Marco for about an hour. He was asleep by now and I was reading Vogue. It was nice, relaxing, and hearing Marco sleep. He didn't sleep very well these days. I felt so bad for him at times. I heard the door open. Ellie must be home.

The door creaked open slightly. I looked up, and got the surprise of my life. I didn't want to wake Marco, so I had to be as quiet as I could. It took all my effort to not squeal. Leaning against the side of the door looking at me, and Marco, was my tall, blonde brother. I was shocked to say the very least. I hadn't heard much from him at all since he had that conversation with Marco over the phone. He looked tired, but happy to see Marco. His blonde curls had grown back out and were very long.

I wanted to scream, but Marco was fast asleep beside me, and he needed his rest.

_What are you doing here?_ I mouthed to him.

He nodded his head towards Marco. Of course. I motioned for him to switch places with me. I hugged him, knowing I could catch up with him later. He needed to be with Marco. Marco needed him to be with him. Dylan took my place next to Marco on the bed. He put his arm around Marco, and cradled him next his body, holding him close. Dylan kissed Marco's forehead sweetly, and placed his head down on the pillow next to Marco's head, and started to close his eyes. The boys were fast asleep and curled up next to each other when I left the room. Maybe Marco could finally rest easy now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but after several requests to continue, here's another chapter.

* * *

I'm not sure what woke me up. I didn't want to wake up. I just wanted to sleep forever. I didn't want to face the world, in that every moment was crappier than the next. It had been that way for about a month. For a month, I've felt like I was dying inside. 

It was a month ago that I felt forced to break up with Dylan. As hard as it was to be his boyfriend with him in Switzerland, it was just as hard to be on a "break" with him, if not harder. I couldn't call him, text him, email him, since we were on a "break." I hoped it wasn't for good. I missed him so much. And it broke me, the fact I couldn't communicate with him.

I pretended to Ellie, most of all. I felt very hurt by her actions, and felt she was partially the reason that made me feel like I had to break up with Dylan. The long-distance wasn't working very well, yes. But that didn't mean I still didn't love Dylan with all my heart.

I kept feeling something moving. I was pretty much still asleep so I didn't really know what it was. I wanted to go back to sleep. I had gotten plenty of sleep, and I could have woken up for the day. I just didn't want to face the day.

God, I hoped it wasn't some devil bee. I closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. But the thought of some bee taunting me kept me up. I couldn't sleep. Then I thought I heard something move behind me again.

All the sudden, I felt someone's lips on my shoulder.

"What the hell!!!" I yelled, turning around.

Looking back at me, smirking, was Dylan.

I looked back, in pure shock. My mouth probably hanged open. This couldn't be real.

"Great, now I'm dreaming," I said, turning back to my pillow.

Arms circled around waist, crossing at my stomach. A curly haired head tucked itself in the crook of my neck.

"Not a dream, babe," the voice said.

"I really need to wake up," I said, to myself, as I felt like I was starting to hallucinate.

"Marco, you're not dreaming," Dylan said. "It really is me, I promise."

I pinched myself. "Ow!"

Dylan chuckled as he moved his head moved closer to mine, and kissed me tenderly. I knew within an instant it really was Dylan. I felt the touch of his lips, bringing me right back to reality. I moved around, to face him.

I looked at him in pure shock and astonishment, sitting up, with him grinning back at me. "But how? And why?"

"Well," he said, looking at me lovingly. "I had to come back, because, well, I love you and I don't want to break up."

"I don't either, but how are you here right now..Switzerland..."

"Well, I had to get my affairs in order, or I would have been on a plane the next day after you called," Dylan said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I should never have left, Marco."

"But, it's hockey, Dylan..it was your dream." I said, looking into his blue eyes.

"Turns out it wasn't that great. I had no life, and I never had time to talk to my family, or my hot boyfriend." Dylan grinned at me, making me blush.

Dylan's lips were suddenly on mine, kissing me passionately. I ran my hands through his blonde hair.

"Hey, you're hair--"

"Oh yeah, I dyed it back. Didn't seem to fit, and I think you liked it better blonde." He said, nuzzling me with his nose.

"I do, but it is your hair.." I said, nuzzling him back.

Dylan lifted his head. "Speaking of, what's up with all this," motioning towards my wild hair, that I can't seem to control.

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit..crazy. Didn't know what to do with it." I shrugged.

"Well, I love you regardless, but I thought it was hot when it was longer." Dylan said, touching my hair.

"Oh really?" I grinned at him. "I'll have to see what i can do about that then."

I combed my hands through his hair, pulling him towards me. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I missed you **so** much, Dylan, you have no idea," I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Not as much I missed you," Dylan replied, holding my head into the hug. "It was unbearable, Marco."

I leaned back, looking up at him. He looked back at me, his eyes gleaming at me.

"I love you," I said, right as Dylan said the exact same words.


End file.
